


my boss is a dick

by satu_cos (turva_auto)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dates, First Dates, Grindr, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/satu_cos
Summary: prompt: We’re internet friends and we’re meeting up in real life today and I’m super paranoid because what if you’re a deranged killer and– omg you’re perfector a dick pic gone wrong





	my boss is a dick

Levi's checking his phone for the 5th billions time today and oh dear god it’s getting awkward. What drunken thought encouraged him to get on Grindr? He can’t actually remember, but damn there is this one guy, who’s sending him dick pics for a while now and if it’s even possible the guy is getting more hot with every passing day and every taken photo. It makes his mouth water and he hasn’t hooked up in a while, but he just needs it, okay and if he is looking at the latest photo again, with those amazing thick thighs he just wants. He wants it, all of it. He wants to be taken apart and shaken up by the power in those glutes and just fuck his fucking everything, he is screwed.

***

He’d just gotten home from Toronto in the middle of the night and it had taken him all of 5 seconds to open the app and check up, if his mysterious new crush was anywhere near and to ask the fatal question.

 **Corporal87:**  You wanna meet? I’m in CHI for the next 4 days or so.

The answer took a while and by the time Levi had gotten home and settled in his own bed, there still was nothing. Maybe he had crossed a line and wouldn’t get any more dick pics in the near future? But as fate will have it, the sex gods were on his side and his cell chimed on the nightstand with an incoming notification.

 **BoloTtotheeye:** pretty busy dude

And there was the loud slap of regret. What a tease, he probably wasn’t even into him, just getting off on people watching his junk.

 **BoloTtotheeye:**  but what about tomorrow after 2 p.m. there is this Coffee shop on  the west side, Gracies @ Warren Blvd

And hell yeah, Levi couldn’t help but fist bump the air. The timing was perfect and it wasn’t too far from the United Center, so he had lot’s of time after gym to get decent and show up. Fucking jackpot baby!

 **Corporal87:**  will be there romeo.

 **BoloTtotheeye:**  good choice.

***

So now, Levi Ackerman is a ball of nervous energy, sitting in his Hummer in the parking lot and feeling embarrassed as all hell. His feet are bouncing on the carpet and his hands are sweaty, where they still cling to his steering wheel. He had no idea what his date looked like and fuck, what if the guy with that perfect ass, wasn’t even pretty, or if he wasn’t into him, because he was so small? God forbid, maybe he wouldn’t even show up and what about if he got mugged or made it onto another Deadspin article? Levi really hadn’t thought this through at all. The guy could be a cop or a killer or the biggest fucking mafia boss in town.

But damn, he just needs to take a ride on that dick. It’s too perfect to pass up. So he racks up all his courage and enters the cozy little place, cravat freshly ironed and  perfectly in place, his shirt buttoned up nicely, with his undercut poking out under the thick onyx hair. He even made an effort to wear jeans instead of dress pants, even though that was more thanks to the weather outside than anything. He got a ton of shit from his colleagues at the office, when he showed up that morning with a duffle of fresh clothes to get changed into after gym.

He dropped into one of the fancy seats and got comfortable, putting in an order for some Earl grey tea while he waited and checked the time. He was 10 minutes early. Thankfully the place wasn’t crowded and no one came up to bother him, but he rather would sign a ton of pucks from his rec league team, then be left here waiting, hands twitching on the fabric of his jeans and desperate. He had no idea what would be coming through that door, but his gaze was fixed on every single person entering. No one paid him any attention and his phone didn’t buzz and by the time Levi’s tea was already half way gone, his biggest nightmare showed up on that doorstep.

Erwin Smith. His boss couldn’t have chosen any other Starbucks in town today obviously, with showing up at the only place Levi ever had date at and what not. He tried to hide in his chair, playing with his phone, which if on cue, showed a new message had popped into his Grindr inbox.

Levi tried to attract no attention while he opened the app, reading whatever excuse his date would have sent for not showing up.

 **BoloTtotheeye:**  I just arrived, you’re already here?

 **Corporal87:**  left corner, last table right at the window

And seriously fuck Levi’s life. He blushed heavily, his body temperature running boiling hot by the next minute. What a bad timing. The raven haired tried to sneak a glance at whoever was coming his way, but oh no there was Erwin and he was heading straight for his table. Levi tried to glance around, but damn whoever told his boss that skinny jeans were made for him, should be killed. It was distracting Levi from anything else.

"Levi?” Erwin asked amused.

“Urgh Erwin. I mean Mr. Smith.” Levi deadpanned nervously.

“What are you doing here?”

“Like coffee and waiting and dating and stuff.” Levi clamped his mouth shut, that was none of his boss business.

“Da…dating.” the blonde Hulk stuttered, his cheeks flushing a slightly shade of red and biting nervously on his lips, until they were all red and kissable.

God, he looked like a rosy apple and everything Levi desired but couldn’t have. Erwin was fucking perfect but Mr. Erwin fucking Smith was also straight as the fucking pole he drove into a few months back.

“Can you maybe just…” Levi broke off, realizing that since Erwin entered no one, else had entered the shop. He glanced at his phone, the app still opened and decided to send a stupid poop emoji to his Grindr date.

Erwin’s phone chimed.

Levi’s blood ran cold in an instant, as he watched Erwin replying to his notification, thumb hitting the sent button and making Levi’s phone vibrate on the table.

“Corporal87, seriously? Levi Ackerman and did you just sent me a poop emoji for real?” Erwin laughed.

“Says the BoloTtotheeye, bro.” and oh dear god that was embarrassing, making Levi flush, as Erwin took a seat across from him, eyes amused and crinkling at the corners.


End file.
